Luke and Thalia: Through Misty Eyes
by MinnesotaRose
Summary: this is luke and thalia before camp, during camp, and after TLO. Thalia is a Huntress in my story. I do not own any of the characters. Please enjoy and rate, subscribe, and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A.N.::/so this is my very first Percy Jackson story and I thought it would be cool to do one of Luke and Thalia. In my story Luke was a host body for Kronos, but didn't die at the end and Thalia didn't join the Hunters. And in the first part its a little bit BEFORE TLO. So review it and tell me if its a thumbs-up or a thumbs-down! LUV YOU GUYS! (WHOEVER YOU MAY BE!) (: ****(P.S. I have some inside jokes between me and my friend and I do not own any characters!)**

**TPOV:**

I woke up that morning, a little later then I usually do. Luke was already up and seemed like he had been up for hours. "Hey there Stormy." He said with a grin. _Stormy. _That was the nickname he gave me when we were in St. Paul running away from an Empusa, two Echindas, and a cyclopes. Actually, it was kind of recently. I stopped right when the _empusa _was about to give up on catching up with us, and concentrated on the sky. Seconds later they were almost completely incenerated. Luke and I sprinted as far away as we could, only to find that there were about 3 more monsters following us, "Well isn't this just freaking great? I ordered a breakfast taco and I get a whole load of ugly faces? I want a refund!" I said slicing a fury right down the middle then went to go help Luke. "Think we can take all of em?" he asked, I nodded, "Definatley!" I crouched down letting Luke slice the first monster, then, jumped up (almost 10 feet in the air) and one second before I landed on the monster I sliced it clear through the head. "Good job, Stormy." he said. We touched the tips of our swords together. "C'mon we gotta go I'm going to bet that there's about a dozen more following." "Right." And we ran off, as far away as we possibly could. We ran all the way to Rochester in about 3 hours. "We should find some place to rest for the night. Away from the monsters, where they won't find our scent." He said, his brilliant blue eyes searching for a place."Yeah the problem is where?" I said, he ran his fingers through his blonde wavy hair. Okay, maybe I did think he was a _little _cute. But, does it matter? He was my best friend, and even if I felt that way about him, I intended to keep it that way. Even if we were running away from monsters all the time. "Thalia, can you sense that?" he said I suddenly felt a rush of movement from underneath me. "Yeah. What is it?" I looked over at him. He had a look of worriness spread across his face. "Luke are you okay?" I asked, he looked almost pale, and scared.. now you might ask why is it a big deal if he gets scared? Thats the thing though, Luke _never _gets scared. "Yeah but we need to move. NOW!" and we ran (ahem _sprinted_) as far as we could go and we found a camp-site place thingy and we decided to crash there. And, now we are here. In the early morning sun. "Hey Luke." I said back. We just sat there for a minute in silence. I stretched out my arms and turned toward him, "So where to today?" I asked, "Wherever. As far away from monsters as possible." "Agreed." Then we got up, grabbing our packs on the way, and were off. "So Thalia." Luke said, "So Luke?" I said back sarcastically. He smiled his brilliant white smile, which I loved. "Luke do you ever think about having a bond with someone that's more then friendship?" I asked, looking straight at him. He looked at me with his big baby blue eyes. "Well I can't say I've _never _thought of it. But, I can say that I can wait for just the right time and just the right girl." I was still staring at him and I didn't realize it because he kept on saying, "Thalia? Thalia?" I shook my head and said, "Come on, Blue Eyes," I said, "we have some monsters to kill." And we ran.

**AN::/Hey sorry this chapter was so short I couldn't really think of anything else to write about so if you have any good ideas send me a message and I'll see if I can carry on from it. L8r! Luv you guys**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**A.N./ hey this is my second chapter and I really hope you guys like it and sorry it took so long but maybe after this chapter you'll subscribe! 3 you! Oh, and I don't think my last chapter was all that good cuz of how short it was, so this one should be longer, more detailed, and a little more romancey. KayKay, LOVE YOU GUYS! :D**

**TPOV**

Gods, this was so hard! You think that you have a bad life? Try finding a place to sleep while fighting off monsters in the process! "Luke there's too many! We have to run for it!" I screamed while fighting off a _drachnea_. "No we can take em! Just keep fighting long enough for them to get tired out!" I heard one of the _empusa _laugh under her breath. Then, Luke slashed one across the back with his sword while slicing the other one that might have finished me off. "What do we do now?" I asked facing the other monsters, "Now, we run!" he said, then we ran as fast as we could and got way past Rochester, MN. When we stopped, I felt so tired I just hit the ground and the funny thing was, it didn't hurt at all. "Thalia? You ok?" I heard Luke ask, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked,

"Cuz you just fought off a whole bunch of monsters then ran about 10 miles." he said, I smiled.

"Well then that's an accomplished job." I said,

"Thalia? Do you remember last night? When you asked me if I thought about ever having more then just the friend relationship with someone?" I shot straight up.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I'd like to change my answer. I have thought about it. And I'm wondering if that girl I want a relationship with feels the same way." He said, he was staring straight at me.

"Well what's this girl like?" I asked,

"She's smart, funny, athletic, no one would mess with her, she has spiky black hair, and electric blue eyes. She's about I dunno, three inches shorter then me? And she's been with me for years." He said,

"Are you talking about that one girl we saw in South Dakota? Cuz, if you ask me it seems like she was trying to sho-" I was cut off by him kissing me, his lips felt warm, sweet, and moist, I felt a sensation of warmth take over my body. "Well..I'm just going to take a hint here and say that it wasn't the girl from South Dakota?" I said smiling. "You guessed right. I'm in love with you Thalia. I always have been. Ever since you said that you wanted to find some family that wasn't at all like yours. Do you feel the same?" He said looking at me.

"What do you think?" I asked,

"Hmm..." he said I leaned in closer and kissed him again. The night was perfect. But, I knew somehow that something was going to go wrong because, to be honest, I wasn't all that good at relationships. But, I guess I didn't care. As long as I was with Luke, I felt safe. I felt happy. I felt..free. Me and Luke stayed up really late talking about what we were going to do next. I guess that we got a little tired because all I remembered was staring at him then my eyes getting very heavy, and then, warmth. I had fallen asleep on Luke. It seemed like a simply perfect night. Until I started dreaming. I was in a narrow alley, and I was running away from something, I couldn't see it. But, I could hear voices all around me. I could make out what some were saying, _"Thalia, Thalia, come to me. Come to me and I shall make the monsters go away. Come, join me." _the voice sounded raspy and cold. "NO! NEVER! I WOULD NEVER JOIN YOU!" My dream self said. I must've known who I was running from because I seemed a cross between scared and angry. Then, it hit me: Kronos was talking to me, he was trying to get me to join his army or something. "_But, I could give you what others cannot. I can give you power, strength, and smarts beyond your wildest dreams." _I screamed,  
"NO NEVER YOU CAN'T! I WON'T! NO! NO! NO!" I said, then I felt shaking and my name, "Thalia? Thalia? Thalia?" it was Luke. I opened my eyes immeadiately and said, "Kronos is trying to build up an army. He tried to get me to join him. I'm scared Luke." I said. "Its ok, we can try to go someplace safe. You won't need to be scared ok?" he said. We got up, and searched for breakfast.

**A.N./ Yep this is kinda longer and more detailed then the first chapter. Don't you think? Well, I think so and I think that this may be the only chapter I write for a while, cuz I'm going on vacation to Michigan! :) 3 you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Hey, I've been noticing that a lot of you guys have been reading my stories but not reviewing them. So, I'm not going to make a 4th chapter until I get at least 5 reviews. So if you want to say something good about it, think I should change something, or just say your opinion then write away! Alrighty now on with the chapter! :)**_

Luke and Thalia: Through Misty Eyes

Chapter 3

**LPOV:**

Thalia and I walked down the streets of Winona, hand in hand. From the mortal eye, we looked just like any other couple in the world, no one would ever guess that we were the children of some of the Greek gods. "Luke, look over there!" Thalia said pointing to a big taco stand.

"You want one?" I asked, I could hear her stomach growling, just as mine was. So, we went in to buy tacos. I got a hardshell with beef, tomatoes, lettuce and cheese. Thalia got one softshell with cheese, beef, and some onions. I gave the guy the money, only he didn't look like any normal guy, he had reddish eyes, pale skin, and a bald head underneath a tattered old black winter hat, with a snow white beard, and he was staring directly at Thalia. "Yummy taco for the pretty girl." he said. That's when I noticed he only had two teeth.

"Thanks. Thalia let's go." I said to her, grabbing our tacos. As soon as we were enough out of earshot, Thalia said, "What was that about?"

"I didn't have a good feeling about that guy. He just didn't look safe." I said back.

"Like how so?" Thalia asked taking a bite of her taco.

"Well for one, how many mortals do you know that have albino skin?" I said,

"Not many. What else?"

"He had only two teeth, red eyes, and a bald head. Those kind of people sometimes turn out to be monsters." I said.

"Then let's get the heck outta here." she said, and we started to kind of speed walk. I took a look over my shoulder and saw that the bald taco guy was giving us a demented look. I looked back in front of me and saw a train station that had a sign saying different train times. There was one heading to Pennsylvania in about 10 minutes. "Thalia, how do you feel about Pennsylvania?" I asked pointing to the sign. She smiled her brilliant smile and said, "Sounds great. When do we leave?" I smiled back and said,

"10 Minutes. Then, we'll find a good place to stay. I promise." She stood on her tip-toes and gave me a peck on the cheek. Then, we ran to the train station and purchased a ticket with as much money as we had left. Me and Thalia went into the train holding hands. When we found a place to sit we kind of cuddled for a little bit. In minutes, she was asleep. I played with a few strands of her hair and before I knew it, I was asleep too. Then, I started dreaming.

_I was in a dark room in a chair and I was being questioned by a guy behind a desk. I couldn't see him because his chair was one of those rolling chairs and was turned so that the back was facing me. "Why are you here Luke Castellan? Son of May Castellan and Hermes? What do you want?" said a calm raspy voice. "I want to know what's going on. What are you trying to do?" someone next to me said. I looked over to my left to see that there was a boy with sun blonde hair and intese blue eyes. "I'm trying to gain the control I should have had many years ago boy, and I wasn't asking you I was asking the other one." the guy said. The boy turned to face me and I saw that he looked a lot like Hermes or maybe Apollo. "Well, boy? What is it that __**you**_ _want?" the guy turned to look at me. He had dark chocolate skin, a big build, an eyepatch on his left eye, and one bright silver eye. "I want to know who you are. What you want. Why your talking to me in my dreams and why its important." I said, the man stared at me for a minute and said, "My name is Harry Richardson. I want you to help us give Kronos his power back. I'm talking to you because youre an excellent fighter and its important because if we're going to overthrow Olympus then, we need strong fighters. Understand?" I just stared at him. I mean yeah sure I don't like my dad, but I wouln't overthrow Olympus because of him. Well maybe...no never. "NO! I won't join you!" I screamed, "NO! NO! NO! NO!" I said as I felt someone calling my name and shaking. _I suddenly opened my eyes to see Thalia looking over me, "Hey there Sleepy Head. We're really close to Pennsylvania. You slept for a long time. Almost 5 hours." She said smiling,

"Oh, so we're close?" I said, she nodded,

"You looked like you were having a really bad demigod nightmare. What's up?" she asked,

"Kronos wants me to join his army too. He came to me in my dreams. Well, not him but one of his followers. We need to get away from here. Like, extremely soon." I said, Thalia nodded.

"Well, where are we going to go where there's people like us?" she asked. I thought that over for a moment, then I said, "Well, I don't know, but, if we don't at least we'll be together right?" She smiled at me,

"And, I wouldn't have it any other way." she gave me a nice long kiss. I was in heaven, as long as I was with her. Oh gods, I'm starting to become a poet. When we pulled apart, Thalia rested her head on my shoulder. "Mhmm. So, since we're close, what are we going to do there?" she asked.

"Well, we have to find somewhere to live, well, at least for a while. So, a hotel maybe?" I said. "But, it can't be a fancy one, because thats normally where the monsters are." I said, she nodded and then shot straight up, as if she got a brilliant idea. "Hey, I think that I remember hearing about a hotel on a map once that's like almost deserted. It's only 5 minutes away from the train station!" she explained.

"Your Brilliant, and I love you!" I said kissing her head. She smiled,

"I knew that already." I laughed. Then, we got our luggage and headed off towards the hotel.

**AN:/Ok, so review this chapter and, I've been reading and watching Harry Potter and me and my friend have this bet (I'm going to win..shhh..I never said anything(:) and I got this idea from watching Goblet of Fire, but I'm going to read the book first, What if Cedric Diggory had a sister? I think its a bloody brilliant idea, because what if the famous pureblood Slytherin Draco Malfoy has a fell for a not-so-evil Ravenclaw Diggory? (: .PEACE! Oh, and check out these stories: **_Love is For Morons by Artemis's Lieutanant, _Jacob and Renesmee Love story and Fast Times at Forks High (both by) nfanpepsi(:** they're awesome! Alrighty well, look at the time, gotta jet!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**A.N./ Well I didn't get a lot of reviews or at least five :( so i just cried the whole day (: actually I read more of Harry Potter. But, this is chapter 4 so if you guys review I will post up what that Cedric Diggory's sister's wand looks like (its a made-up character and I will post a story about it as soon as I'm done with Goblet of Fire!) and you get a virtual bear hug from me and Emmett Cullen. Yeahh everyone loves his bear hugs! Sooo Review. Write. and Peace and here is Chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4**

**(TPOV)**

We walked along the streets of Pennsylvania. It was truely amazing. I mean, there was a taco stand right in the middle of the busiest street I've ever seen! I asked Luke to get me a taco. He didn't. Stupid kid. Just kidding, I love you Luke. We finally reached the almost deserted hotel and sat down on their extremely dusty, faded pink, old couches. "Well here we are. Gods, its dusty." he said, I couldn't resist it anymore, I sat next to him, placed his face in my hands and we just sat there kissing for maybe about 30 seconds. "What was that for?" he asked,

"For being with me when none of my family was." I simply replied,

"Glad I could help." he said smiling his brilliant smile. I smiled with him and then I got up and walked over towards the door, "Well let's explore this place a little bit." I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him outside. "Ok, will you buy me a taco?" I said.

"I already told you I wasn't gonna." he said, I gave him my best pleading eyes look. It says, _don't you care about me? Do you care enough to buy me a taco? _Little cheesy yeah, but, I really really _**really **_wanted a taco. I was starving! "Fine. One taco please." Luke said, giving the guy money.

"What you like in it?" the guy asked with somewhat of a Spanish accent,

"Umm.. cheese, meat, and lettuce with ranch." I said. I watched as he made the taco, my stomache growling. Finally, he was done. I immeadiately took the taco and chewed a big bite. "Thank you." I said between chews to the guy and Luke. I sat down at a table and waited for Luke to come back. I could see an elderly couple walking towards one of the cinnamon roll stands, I could hear the man say, "One cinnamon roll for the lovely lady please." the guy laughed and said back

"Sure thing." I smiled. Then, Luke came back and sat next to me. I was too busy enjoying the deliciousness of my taco to notice Luke talking to me. "THALIA!" he roared.

"What? I'm enjoying the deliciousness of the taco ok?" I said back,

"Well that's what I was asking you, if you were enjoying your taco."

"Oh. Whoops." I went back to eating my taco until there wasnt anything left. Then, I took a drink of Luke's Coca-Cola to wash it all down. "Ok, let's go to somewhere like a store where we can buy clothes." he said,

"Ok, but I have to go and jot something down before we head off again. I'm not going to send it." I said. Luke gave me a look. I always did this if we hit a town that reminded me of something from my past, I'd write a letter to my mother to tell her how I was and if I was happy. I never sent them though. I just do it every once in a while to remember I still had someone. I still had someone who let me live there and it started out as something to pent out my anger but then turned into a spiritual habit. "Alright, but we're probably staying two days at max. So, we can buy clothes and food. Then, we're going north." he said,

"Alright. I'm going to go find paper and a pen. Meet me back at the taco stand." I said. He nodded then gave me a peck on the cheek and walked towards the clothing store. I walked past three stores until, I finally reached a book store. I walked in and asked the bottle-blonde bimbo chewing bubblegum and making a bubble the size of her head at the desk for a piece of paper and gum. She handed me the paper but was careful about giving me a piece of gum. So, I told her we'd flip for it. Heads up I win, Tails up she loses. She said ok (haha she probably doesn't have a great grade point average) and it was tails, so, she unwillingly gave me a piece of gum and I grabbed a pen and sat down at a table with some middle-aged guy in a baige suit on his laptop and a college student with blue glasses that frame her face and long black hair with brown eyes, and began to write.

_Dear Mom, _

_ Things are good, Luke kissed me two days ago. It was magical. We're in Pennsylvania right now and I'm starting to wonder how come you weren't there for me. I'm also starting to forgive that. I mean, it's not my mistake. Bye._

_ -Thalia_

So, that was basically my letter to my mom. I folded it and placed it in my pocket. I knew exactly where I was going to put it when I was somewhere safe. I was just walking out when the bottle blonde at the desk asked me for the pen back, so I reluctantly gave it back, then, I was just walking out again when I heard a voice in the back of my head say, "Their not your family, Thalia."

_Who the heck are you?_I asked in my head,

_Dear, you already know who I am. _the icy voice replied.

_Sorry but no I don't__. _I said coldly.

Just listen to me, they're not your family, and either you join or you get destroyed. I warned you, Thalia Grace. it said. I really hated when people used my last name.

"DON'T SAY MY LAST NAME!" I screamed, half of the bookstore's eyes were now glued to me. _That's just freaking perfect. _I thought.

"Um..lady? Is there a problem?" the bottle blonde said,

"No, no, there's no problem, just thought I..never mind." I said rushing out the door.

**(Luke's POV)**

I found Thalia on the corner, a block away from the bookstore. "Hey, Storms." I said, jogging over to her.

"Oh, hey." she said looking up.

"What's wrong?" I asked,

"Nothing. Do you remember when I had that dream about _Kronos_?" she asked me, I nodded, "Well, he came to me in my head and said, 'Their not your family. Either you join me or get destroyed.' I'm ready to go somewhere safe now." she said.

"Me too." I said taking a deep breath, she may not think that she's scared, but, I know her too well. I remember the first day I met her:

!****FLASHBACK****!

(General POV)

Thalia was on her tippy-toes facing Macie McShivern, the most popular girl in school, who had just stolen Thalia's notebook and was flipping through it like one of her magazines. "Aww..wook at this wittle picture of a heart. Aww..that's soo adorable, Thals." she said, Thalia was jumping up and down screaming,

"GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK RIGHT NOW OR I SWARE I WILL RIP YOUR GODFORSAKEN HEAD OFF!" Thalia and Macie may have been the same age, but Macie always wore heels, making her taller and more superior in her own ways. 8-year-old Thalia, was sobbing, Macie was laughing.

"How you gonna rip my head off shrimp? Huh? How is a little, pathetic, worthless, shrimp like you gonna do th-" Macie was cut off by a thin, muscular-looking, 12-year-old, Luke Castellan. "I said, give her back the book, Macie." he then grabbed the book and leaned down and gave it to Thalia. "Here you go, kid." he said,

"Thanks." she said taking the book and hugging it against her chest.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Thalia." she replied,

"Last Name?"

"Grace."

"Well, Thalia Grace, it was nice meeting you and just come and get someone whenever Macie or anyone is bothering you. Ok?" he said,

"OK." she said giggling. Luke walked over to Macie and smacked her face, then walked off.

!****End of Flashback****!

"We should get going, Luke." she said, I nodded and we set off.

**AN:Ok, so school started today, and it wasn't bad, it was boring actually. And, none of you reviewed this chapter so I don't have much too say(:. BYEEE! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: NYC! :D**_

**AN:/ Ok, I don't like when writers do this too..but, I really wanted to get to NEW YORK! you know why? CUZ ANNABETH'S IN IT! Ok, so I think that if I keep on updating my story will stay fresh and new. And, if your wondering about the HP fanfic I wanted to do..just PM me for deets and if you want to be in it its cool, I bet I could pull a few strings and make it interesting(: Alrightyy..soo you ready? 3, 2, 1! CHAAPPTERR! :D**

**(Thalia's POV)**

Ok, so don't ask me how, but we ended up in New York after 3 days of hitch-hiking. We were so tired but as soon as we saw the lights you wanna know what I did? I screamed, "LIIIIGGGHHHTTTSS!" and got the weirdest stares, but I didn't care. People are way overrated anyways. Luke finally caught up with me, "You gonna die on me?" I asked, he looked up at me and smiled,

"You know, there's a lot we can do in New York." he said,

"If we weren't the kids of the gods and they hadn't left and protected us from the monsters then yeah we would be able to do that stuff." I replied. He sighed,  
"Yeah, point taken." I smiled,

"Well, let's go. Monsters have probably picked up our scent by now. C'mon oldie locks." I smiled taking his hand and dragging him along. (**Ain't that adorable? (:**) "Slow down, Stormy!" He said, once he finally caught up with me,

"Would you Rather?" I asked, he let out a small laugh and I swear his smile _glittered_.

"Yes. Eaten by a bear or _empusa_?" he asked,

"Hmm..Bear. Daughter of Aphrodite or Daughter of Apollo?" I asked,

"Apollo. Small feet and big thighs or big feet and small thighs?" He asked,

"Big feet and small thighs. Cake or Cupcakes?"

"Is that a trick question? You know I can't choose between them!"

"I know!"

"Hmmph. Fine, Cupake."

"Cup-what?"

"Cupake!"

"What's that?"

"A cross between a cake and a cupcake!"

"Oh, I get it. Ha Ha. Your turn."

"New York or Washington?"

"Washington. Zeus or Hermes?"

"Hmmm...Hermes." All of a sudden there was a huge thunder. "Whoopsies." I said, Luke laughed. We finally found the hotel and checked in. Once we found the room. .. It was huge! There was one bed (Guess they might have thought we were honeymooning or something..), a huge 12 x 12 flat screen TV, the walls had some Italian writing on it (that's what I've wanted to do to my bedroom for years! Just not Italian), a huge hot tub/jacuzzi (sp?) that could probably fit 15 people, a dresser with at least 20 drawers, a huge walk-in closet to go with it, the floor was made of polished maple wood, the table had gems underneath such as: rubies, diamonds, emeralds, sapphires, amethysts, etc. over it was clear, no-shatter glass, the phone was my favorite color: black, and I almost forgot to mention the bed and the bathroom. The bed was shaped like a huge square, it had black and blue bedding, and it was king-sized but, it took up only 2/5 of the room so unless you looked at it up close and layed on it, it would look pretty small, and the bathroom was like, Atlantis-themed, the shower was kind of submarine-ish, but it was big, the toliet was shaped like an oyster, and if you opened it up it did have an artificial pearl at the bottom, and the sink was probably my favorite part. It was shaped like a conch shell, it was painted a lighter shade of blue then the rest of the room, and once you used it and plugged it so it didn't go down the drain, there was a little wild iris flower that popped out kind of like magic. That's also kind of why I took a second thought into this hotel. But, after a hard day, all I felt like doing was letting my lazy insticints kick in. So, I plopped myself on the right side of the bed, closed my eyes and before I knew it I was asleep.

**So, did you like that chapter? I'm sorry it was so long, but, on the bright side I still have time to update so I'll try to update faster. Love ya! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN/ Ok, so I'm REALLY REALLY sorry for the long wait but, hey stupid school just gets in the way of everything! Anyways, I have been enjoying the story The Blonde and The Brunette by xBadxRomancesx. I like to pretend like I'm a character in it (Rose)(:. Anyways, I'd like to give a BIG HUMUNGO 'THANKS' to Peeves Gonna Peeve for reviewing Goblet of Fire Through my eyes(: Haha, anyways I am kinda writing a PJO fanfic! But, I don't know if I'm going to post it yet so let's just wait and see what happens? Haha, but anyways let's get on with the story (:

Chapter 6

(TPOV)

I dreamed about my parents.

It was kind of a _sentimental _kind of dream. Which was weird. I mean minus the fact that my dad was an all powerful Greek god, and my mom used to abuse me and had drug issues, I mean yeah then it wouldn't have been weird. But, it actually felt..._nice. _It went like this; I was playing football with my old friends Lizzy and Carmichael. And I started to think it was reality because we had always played football after school. When I saw my mom and dad watching us and talking to Lizzy and Carmichael's parents is when I knew it was a dream. I hadn't ever told anyone but, I've always dreamed about what it would be like to have the perfect life. My mom drug-free and looking hot, my dad a lawyer and god-free, having them both home for supper each night instead of me eating crappy cereal all by myself watching some crappy TV show on our crappy TV, me being talented at sports, never been hit, and well-fed and high self-esteem. And, I guess this is what my dream was; my own definition of the _perfect life. _My mom was like a spitting image of what I looked like, my dad was wearing a simple white t-shirt, and black jeans. He and my mom were holding hands. _Holding hands! _And they actually looked happy, they were smiling and talking to the other parents. It was an amazing dream. And I was talking to my friends and then my mom said sweetly, "Alright kids! Come and eat!" And we all sat and ate, our parents were joking, and we were laughing. It was great, until I felt the ground shaking. I opened my eyes to find Luke crying out in pain. Well, I guess I may have punched him in the face for waking me up. Oopsies. "Did I punch you?" I asked,

"Yeah. Dang, If monsters tried attacking you in your sleep they wouldn't stand a chance!" he said I had a mad laughing fit. "Are you ok? Did I kill you? Are you gonna die on me?" he asked trying to make me laugh even harder. "STOP…IT!" I said in between laughs.

"Ok, Ok." He said holding up his hands. I got up and walked towards him.

"I had a dream about my parents." I told him

**AN/ MUAHAHAHAHAHA! :D so, what's Luke's reaction? Review to find out! :D Anyways, I have a BIG mission for you! Ok, so, I would like you to check out ****The Blonde and the Brunette**** (as said above), ****Love Is For Morons ****by Artemis's Lieutenant, and ****After the Titans Came Something Better. ****You do this, and I will read all of your stories, follow them and you, and I will give you a virtual hug! :D So, thank you for sticking with this story! :D**


	7. Author's Note

Authour's Note:  
Hey guys sorry but, this isn't another chapter, sadly. Yeah I know I haven't written anything for this story for like 98765456789 years but, I will try to update this story when I can. I've been getting a lot of reviews telling me to and I feel like I'm letting you all down by NOT writing.. so, You guys can get another chapter in the next week possibly. Sorry, its also fair week where I'm from soo yeah. & I'm also writing two stories with my friends, (Love Bites & Pearl.) soo, at least you guys also have that to look forward to!  
(: Well, I love you all !  
HUGS & KISSES,  
MNRose. 3 


End file.
